


Let Me Care

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Love, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Skye cares. She cares, so, so very much. And she wants to show it. She wants to be there, she wants to be as supportive and caring and loving and understanding as she can be. But Midas isn't letting her.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Let Me Care

"You've been practicing with your grappler."

Skye's blue eyed gaze shifted upwards as her boss ceased the silence around them. She winced a little with a sharp inhale through her teeth as the cut on her shoulder stung, but she knew that this pain meant that what Midas was doing was working.

It seemed as if new battles were sprouting up everywhere, no matter where they went. And during these battles, it was inevitable that they got hurt at some point. 'Nothing good lasts forever', as Midas would say. Skye liked to believe otherwise, though.

So, the two of them sat in Skye's room, Midas tending to the girl's shoulder wound. The bullet had only grazed her, but it had still been enough to draw blood and cause her some pain. It was clear that Midas didn't like that one bit, due to how insistent he was on patching her up.

"You noticed?" Skye responded to Midas' prior statement, smiling regardless of the stinging at her shoulder.

"Mhm," Midas hummed quietly in response, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing. He'd gotten remarkably efficient at healing wounds with only one functioning eye. When he'd lost vision in his right eye, he honestly thought he'd never be good at this sort of thing. But, he proved himself wrong.

'It's not fair, he's missing sight in one eye, and he's still got better aim than most of us,' Tina had said at one point. Seriously, though, Midas would be damned if he let the loss of his right eye's vision stop him from being the very best that he could be.

"You used it more..strategically this time. Behind enemies, above enemies, getting the upper hand on them.. Of course I noticed. You did very well today. I'm proud of you," Midas finished, briefly glancing into the pretty pools of blue that Skye called her eyes, before looking back down again, reaching over to grab a bandage.

Skye beamed with pride, the brightness of her smile rivaling the sun itself. "Thank you!" She said joyously. "I remembered what you told me: Don't use it just to get around; use it to get around the enemy'!" She said, turning her head a little to look down at her shoulder. The wound already looked so much better than before.

"That's right," Midas praised as he proceeded to carefully wrap the bandage around Skye's shoulder, looping it under her arm and back over again. "Is that too tight?"

Skye shook her head, "No, it's just snug."

Midas nodded a little in acknowledgment, making sure that the bandage was secured in place before gently moving the short sleeve of Skye's t-shirt back into its proper place. "Alright. Just..be careful, okay? Try not to move it too much."

Skye couldn't help but giggle, reaching over to grab her denim jacket, just holding it in her lap for the time being. "You're acting like I broke my shoulder," she said playfully. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Midas opened his mouth, but soon closed it again with a soft sigh and a very slight smile; a smile that, usually, only Skye got the privilege to see. "You know I can't take your word for it," he said, expecting Skye to know what he means.

And of course, the girl knows immediately, her smile brightening. She lifted her hand, but more specifically, her pinkie finger. "Okay, I pinkie promise instead!"

The little smile that was pulling at the leader's lips grew a little, and he raised his own hand, hooking his pinkie briefly around Skye's. "Good."

Skye giggled, and she dropped her hand back down to her jacket in her lap after they let go. "Alright, now it's your turn! Here, let me see your arm," she said, pulling her jacket back on and looking at Midas.

Midas blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"It's your turn- you patched me up, now I patch you up! You..you've got more injures than I do. I can help," Skye said, keeping her usual smile on her face.

Whereas Skye only suffered a bullet grazing to her shoulder, Midas had literally been shot; not just grazed. Yet he was trucking along as if he was just fine. He might be the man with the golden touch, but he was still human. And being human meant that being shot hurt. A lot.

Midas let out a small, curt chuckle, shaking his head a little, "Oh, no no, that's alright, there's no need. I'm fine," he said dismissively. Like he always did, after every battle.

"What? That's silly-" Skye said immediately, reaching forward to take Midas' arm anyway, but was slightly startled as the man stood abruptly.

"Skye, really, it's okay, I'll be alright," Midas said as he stood, abandoning the usual 'Agent' he always used before addressing his Agents. "You don't need to worry about me- please don't. I can manage this on my own time. You don't have to trouble yourself with me."

By now, Skye's smile was gone. Midas always did this. He did this all the time. He put on a smile, said he would be okay, when he clearly wasn't okay. He always insisted to not worry about him, to not trouble herself with him. He always acted like he wasn't...important. Like the other's lives and well-being were more important than his own. Like he didn't deserve the time of day. And to Skye, that couldn't be further from what she saw as the truth. "..Midas, you're not a trouble.." Skye said quietly, she too standing up, eyes locked on Midas.

Midas, however, turned his back to the girl. "Regardless, you don't need to waste your time. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this by myself," he said, starting to walk towards the door.

Skye swallowed thickly, her breathing quickening a little as she felt a swell of emotions in her chest. Why was he so stubborn?! Why wouldn't he just...just let her be there for him?! "I just want to help you!" She said quickly, her voice cracking a little, feeling her eyes get a tad misty.

She needed to stop... Skye needed to stop right now, or else Midas might crack. He might break. The dam of feelings and emotions that he was withholding was threatening to break, all because Skye was so...Skye. Midas gripped the door handle with a shaky breath, the handle immediately going gold. "Skye," was all he said in a tone that basically told her to stop, but it wavered with restrained emotion.

But Skye didn't stop. No, she continued, and this time, louder. "Why won't you just let me care about you?!" She exclaimed, her question ending with a sound that was very similar to a sob, her misty eyes now bubbling with emotional tears.

"Because you shouldn't care about me at all!" Midas immediately responded, just as loud, his voice cracking a little as he whipped around to look at Skye, the dam finally breaking.

For a moment, everything was silent, because honestly...they both stunned each other. Why? Well, because...they both had tears trickling down their faces. Something that neither had ever seen on the other. One, crying over the fact that she had so much care and compassion to give, but wasn't being allowed to, and the other, crying over the fact that he wanted to desperately to be cared for, but he saw himself in such a negative light that he thought he didn't deserve what this girl had to offer.

Skye was the first to move, to say something. "But I do..and that's not gonna change..! It's not gonna change, Midas...! I care about you, and I want to always care about you, and for you!" She said quickly, taking a little step closer to the man.

Midas shook his head, inhaling sharply as he took a step backwards, keeping the space between them. "Well you chose the wrong person to care about, because I'm not- Skye, I'm not a good person! Have you seen me?!"

"Yes! Yes I have! And there's nothing that I would change about you! Y-you're always doing everything you can to protect us! To make sure we're okay, to make sure we're living our best life! If you're protecting us, caring about us, loving us, th-then who's the one protecting, and caring, and loving you?!" Skye took a quick breath, continuing to take little steps closer to Midas and wiping at her eyes. It did nothing, though, because her tears just kept coming. "Y- you do so much for us, for me.. let me return the favor..!"

Skye didn't give Midas time to respond, because in one swift movement, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him tightly in a warm embrace, squeezing her eyes closed and burying her face in his chest. "You don't have to do this alone..." Skye whispered tearfully. "Please..please let me be there for you.."

The very moment that Skye hugged him, Midas' eyes went wide, and he froze up, every muscle in his body going tense. He swore he even stopped breathing for a second. He thought that the dam had already broke. But this? This really made it shatter. He hasn't been hugged in...god, he couldn't even remember. He hasn't been told these things before. He hasn't had someone care so damn much in...years. And it had unwarranted tears cascading down his pale cheeks.

Midas inhaled sharply a few times, just staring ahead before slowly, ever so slowly, wrapping his arms around Skye, feeling her shake with every little cry against his chest. And after a moment..Midas began to cry audibly too. "..Okay. O-okay, okay.." he choked out. Skye could care for him. Skye could care about him. Because good god, he needed it.

Skye let out a little sob of relief at this, tightening her grip on Midas. Thank god... Finally. Finally, she could show him that he mattered, that he was important, that his well-being was important, that it was okay to seek attention and love and comfort...

So, the two held each other, holding onto each other for dear life. Holding onto each other, for each other. At one point, they sank to the ground, kneeling on the floor and crying together. Emphasis on together.


End file.
